Nemesis-Class Frigates
The Nemesis-class frigates is a class of frigates in the Union Coast Guard. The class is composed of four vessels, all of which were built by TransGen Builder, except for Fury, which was built by AShip Builders. The Nemesis class frigates were primarily designed for anti-submarine warfare, however the ships are highly flexible so they are also capable of anti-air and anti-surface operations. Ships of this class have been widely used in various international missions, either under Union or Centau flag, and during normal operations of the Union Coast Guard. The first of these ships entered in service in early 3298. The rest of the fleet was launched over the next two years. The ships of the Nemesis class have been replaced by the Shrike-Class frigates. The ships of the new class were commissioned in February,3306 Design These ships were built with the experience and the technology already developed for the previous Carnier-class frigates. The Nemesis were quite bigger and heavier, so they were slower, but still capable of around 39 knots. The ships have a large superstructure, with one large turret and only one funnel. There are two enclosed pyramid masts, one of which is quite low, the other much taller. The superstructure continues without interruption until the hangar, and is made, as usual, with light alloys. The propulsion system is based on two gas-turbine LM-2500 and two diesel engines, in a Combined diesel and gas configuration, that make use of diesel for cruising and turbines for high speed. The only problem with this configuration, which is highly economical, is to make the diesel engines powerful enough to achieve sufficient cruising speed without overloading them, or assist them with a continuous use (at low, uneconomical power) of the turbines. In this case, the solution, already developed for the Lupo class ships, was successful. The ships have a maximum range of 6,000 nautical miles (11,000 km) at 15 knots (28 km/h). Armament The Nemesis class ships are armed with an array of systems. Mounted on the foredeck is an OTO 127 mm gun, capable of shooting 40 rounds per minute. Despite its large size, it was possible to fit it in the relatively small hull, since the Carnier class ships were fitted with the same weapon. It has 66 shells on three ready-fire carousels. It also had low reaction times and high elevation, with a 32 kg shells and 23 km range. The ships also carry the ALBA missile system, with an octuple cell capable of firing Serpent or Aspin missiles. This modern weapon contains a monopulse guide and a powerful rocket-engine, and advanced flight controls. The ships carry a supply of 24 missiles, and the system is reloaded by a Rivornex system, which is capable of loading up to four missiles at once, making virtually all the missiles in the magazine ready to be launched. Also on deck are four OTO anti-ship missiles, capable of striking a target 160 km or more away, with a 210 kg warhead. They are fitted over the hangar, where there are two UCG-212 helicopters ASW multirole machines. Finally, there are four torpedo-launchers, two triple LRTM-3 (similar to Mk 32) with 324 mm caliber, with 12 torpedoes available (not known if they are shared also with helicopters), and the most particular weapon, the A.184, a modern wired torpedo with two launch tubes and six to eight torpedoes. This is the main weapon for ASW tasks, but it also be used as an anti-ship weapon, even though its propulsion system (electric) does not allow great speed and range. Possible Transfer to the OMD Allies A delegation from the Constantine Government inspected ships of the Nemesis and Shrike classes of frigates during their visit to Arendale on February 3342 as possible candidates for a modernization of the Constantinan Navy. No indication of sales was made. Ships Category:Royal Union Navy Category:Militaries Category:Union of Arendale